


Sunday

by GooeyHeat



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyHeat/pseuds/GooeyHeat
Summary: Kula and K' are extra nice to Maxima on a specific Sunday. One-shot.





	Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> K' is my favorite KOF character, so I had to write something about these three sometime.

"Maxima! Maxima!"

A high, childish voice pulled Maxima out of his slumber one Sunday morning. He tended to sleep pretty lightly due to his military training, so he immediately sat up to see Kula Diamond, the cheerful teenaged girl he found himself taking care of more and more often these days, standing next to his bed. Further back in the room was K', a surly young adult who'd been in his care for a while. Somehow trying to both be seen and not seen at the same time, he surprisingly was the next one to speak "We made you breakfast," he said quietly, picking up a tray with a plate of eggs and buttered toast and a cup of coffee on it. "Sit up."

Maxima obliged, leaning his massive cyborg body up against the wall behind his bed, then taking the tray from K'. "Thanks..."

"You're welcome!" Kula yelled. "We'll go finish cleaning up now. Let us know if you need anything!" She ran out of Maxima's bedroom, red hair streaking behind her. K' followed, slouching casually on his way out.

Maxima took his time eating his breakfast. He wasn't sure why K' and Kula were doing this. They weren't the type to try and give him things just so they could ask for things, but they also didn't usually give him things out of nowhere. He decided to just be grateful, rather than suspicious. It wasn't every day he got breakfast in bed, after all.

After finishing his food, Maxima got up. He grabbed his tray and stepped into the kitchenette of his apartment. True to the kids' word, everything was clean; dishes drying on the counter, remaining eggs and bread in the fridge, trash taken out. He put the tray on the counter and started running the water to wash his tray when Kula interrupted. "We'll get that! Just relax!" she said, smiling, taking the plate and starting to clean it.

"Hey, you need to use this side of the sponge to get stuff that's stuck on there." K' appeared next to Kula, taking the lead to making sure things were done right. Maxima stepped back looked on at the two teens, bemused at seeing them do such... normal things. Considering all they'd been through, what with the tournaments, conspiracies, and life-threatening dangers, something about this scene warmed something in his heart.

After breakfast, the day started to look more like a normal Sunday, where the three of them kept to themselves despite the small apartment. K' went to his room, put on his headphones, and did some yoga, Kula sat down at the computer to play a game (Maxima chuckled to himself upon remembering the argument Foxy and Diana had about whether something called 'Fortnite' was appropriate for a girl Kula's age; they eventually agreed she could play but only if she kept voice chat off), and Maxima took a look at the newspaper. Maxima had plenty of his own sources of information as an agent, but sometimes the newspaper would tip him off to something he might not have seen, especially now with all the signs pointing to dangerous people coming back from the dead left and right. Maxima worried frequently that he would run into some of the people that gave him, K', and Kula the most trouble. Krizalid, Zero, Igniz... for the sake of the three of them, Maxima silently prayed that they didn't manage to return. Krizalid was probably his biggest worry; K' held an especially strong grudge against that man, and Maxima worried that K' might do something reckless if he found out that Krizalid was alive.

Seeing no news that seemed particularly world-shattering, Maxima flipped through to the Sunday crossword. Despite his various computer enhancements, Maxima tended to stick to just using his brain on the crosswords. He felt it helped him stay sharp. He spent the next 45 minutes or so quietly sipping coffee and penciling in his crossword answers until he became acutely aware of a smiling face at the table he was sitting at. "Yes, Kula?"

"What are your plans for this evening, Maxima?" Kula asked, clearly barely containing her excitement.

Maxima leaned back. "Well, I didn't have anything particular in mind... Why?" he asked calmly.

"Well... how about the three of us head to Waterside?"

"The restaurant? It's nicer than the places we usually go, and we'd need a reservation, anyway."

Kula's smile become more smug. "Weeeeeellllll, what if I told you we have a reservation? Foxy helped me get it, and they gave us money for it too!"

Maxima smiled back at her. "I guess I'd be a fool to say no, huh? Still, first the breakfast in bed, now this... what's the occasion?"

Kula winked at him. "That's a secret! You'll find out tonight~" she said, spinning around and sliding to her room.

"Hey, you know you're not supposed to skate in the house!" Maxima called after her.

 

"Come on, K', you're not wearing a leather jacket to this. Today's special!"

"I still think this is a dumb idea, Kula."

Kula and K' were going through the latter's closet for something to wear to the restaurant. Kula insisted he put something nice on for once. "At least a shirt with a collar! And this is a great idea! He's been their for us this whole time, he's taken care of us, he basically IS our d-"

"Don't say it! God, that's so weird to hear..."

"But it's true! You know it's true!"

K' shuffled around on his feet. "See what makes me mad is that you're totally right and I know I just don't want to say it because it's embarrassing, but I'm still gonna complain and make excuses for another half hour."

"And I'm just gonna keep insisting that it's true until you admit it! We know each other so well, huh?"

K' smiled, despite himself. "Yeah, we do. Now how's this?" he asked, pulling out a light yellow polo shirt.

Kula clapped her hands. "Perfect! See, you can clean up well if you try!"

"...Shut up. I gotta go take a shower." K' said.

"I do too, so don't take too long!" Kula scolded.

"You don't even use hot water anyway, why do you care?"

Upon hearing this, Kula just laughed, and after a minute K' did too. They both laughed together for a short period of time, then K' suddenly snapped, "Now get out of my room." Kula obliged, leaving to pick out her own outfit.

 

Sunday evening, Waterside restaurant. With Maxima dressed in a pink button-down shirt, K' in the yellow polo he picked up earlier, and Kula wearing a light sundress, the three were guided to their reserved table. "Wow, lots of this stuff sounds really good," Kula remarked.

"Remember that you have to have dinner first before you get ice cream," K' told her.

"I didn't even say anything about ice cream! You think I'd just eat ice cream all the time and nothing else!" Kula protested.

"You probably would..." K' shot back.

"Now now, no need to argue, you two," Maxima interjected. "In fact, now that we're here, I wanted to ask you guys something. What's with all this, anyway? I appreciate it, sure, but why?"

Kula and K' looked at each other. Kula smiled, while K' nodded, then turned his head away, trying to hide his face. Kula spoke up. "Well, do you know what today is?"

Maxima thought. "...Sunday?"

"Not just any Sunday! It's..." Kula paused for dramatic effect. "Father's Day!"

Maxima did a double take. "Father's Day? But I'm... I'm not your..."

"That's what I said..." K' mumbled.

"Sure, you're not _technically_ our dad," Kula spoke, ignoring K''s remark, "but look at what you do for us. You take care of us, you're always looking out for us, and you care so much... you're as much of a dad anyone can have, if you ask me. Maybe more!"

Maxima remained surprised. "Kula... this is..."

"She's right," K' added in, causing both Kula and Maxima to turn to him. "I... I don't remember my old family. I'm sure I loved them and they loved me, but at this point..." K' paused and took a breath. "You guys are my family now. I don't know what I'd do without you two, and Maxima, all you've done for me... I could never thank you enough." K' sniffed a bit. He rarely cried, but he could feel a few tears forming. He turned away and put on his trademark sunglasses to attempt to hide his emotions. Luckily for him, the waiter showed up to take their order, giving him a reprieve from the situation.

After the three ordered their food, a silence fell over the table. After a few minutes, Maxima, a serious expression on his face, finally spoke. "You two... are such a pain sometimes. You drag me into the craziest situations, you keep me up at night, and you've taken my life on more twists and turns than I ever would've imagined. And you know what?" He smiled. "I wouldn't trade any of that for the world. Thanks for all this, but more importantly, thanks for being here."

"Happy Father's Day!" Kula said with a smile.

Maxima smirked. "Heh. Don't get used to calling me 'dad', but for tonight, I can live with that. Now let's leave the theatrics behind and enjoy our food. I don't usually get to eat at such a fancy place."

 

With dinner and dessert eaten ("That's enough ice cream, Kula") and the check paid, the three headed back to their apartment. On the walk home, Maxima turned to K'. "You guys know I'm not old enough to be your dad, right?"

K' looked at him. "What do you mean? You're, like, forty, right? Forty-Five?"

"I'm twenty-nine, you ass!" Maxima shot back.  
K''s eyes widened. "Holy shit, really? That's crazy."

"You saying I look old?"

"N-not old, just... I dunno, dadly? Dad-ish? Are those words? I don't think those are words."

"Why you... Look, a guy can have sideburns without being middle-aged, you know?"

"Yeah, but you also own multiple Hawaiian shirts..."

"You dissing my shirts now?"

The two continued their argument long into the night, as the cool, early summer night air washed over them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for "found family" as a trope, and I feel like Kula would do something like this.
> 
> Gotta say, I had second thoughts when I looked up his profile and found out that Maxima was only 29, but if I couldn't tell then maybe they couldn't either.
> 
> also someone's gonna bug me for saying that Kula plays Fortnite but dangit she's a 14-year-old that's what they all do these days


End file.
